Percy x Clarisse
by treetophunter
Summary: A one-shot that I might turn into a small story depending on the reviews its about Clarisse pranking Percy and Percy finding away to get revenge for the prank while confessing his love for her. A few characters from the story are still alive like Selene and Percy and Annabeth never had the kiss at the end of The last olympian
1. the prank

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Percy POV**

It has been a week since I Killed Kronos (Well made the decision to let luke have a knife to kill himself) but I still lead Camp half-blood to victory in the war so they still considered me a hero but things slowly went back to normal people started parnking one another again and so on. today was my turn to be pranked it seemed because when I woke up I was on my bed in the lake, was it a big deal not really since I was a son of Posideon I could dry off easily, was I gonna flip probally. I looked around and saw Clarisse on the shore laughing.  
"Morning Jackson enjoying the boat ride" she called out laughing when it dawned on me that she did this my anger left me because I was in love with her. yes I said it I was in love with Clarisse La Rue so when it was her that pranked me I wasn't mad but I pretened to be.  
"Clarisse I will get you back for this" I yelled back to her hiding a smile.  
"What ever Jackson I'll still kick your ass" she laughed getting up and walking away. I got off the bed and started to push it back to shore.  
"Hey Percy" I looked up and saw Annabeth.  
"Hey wisegirl" I said.  
"Need a little help"she asked.  
"Nah I got it" I said picking up the bed and carrying over my head back to my cabin.  
"How do you do that" She asked.  
"Do what" I replied.  
"Carry an entire bed in one hand" she said walking next to me.  
"I don't know I just can why" I asked.  
"No reason it's just intersting, hey you think you could carry it if I was on top of it" she asked.  
"I can try" I said putting down the bed so she can get on.  
"Yeah free rides" she said hopping on.  
"Annabeth your acting like your 5" I said.  
"So what I'm aloud to enjoy myself am I not" she said as I picked the bed back up.  
"I suppose" I said sighing and walking back to the cabins.  
"Hey Percy can we stop at the Ares cabin" she said.  
"Why" I asked feeling a little happy at a chance to get to see Clarisse.  
"I want to show off my ride" she said giggling.  
"You act as if we go out Annabeth" I said smirking.  
"Oh shut up seaweed brain and head to the Ares cabin" she replied.  
"Fine" I sighed and stopped out side there cabin.  
"HEY CLARISSE GET OUT HERE" Annabeth yelled.  
"What do you want Annabeth" she said walking out of the cabin.  
"Look" was her only reply.  
"What are you doing Annabeth" she said.  
"Showing off Percys strength" she said and I blushed a bit.  
"Sup" I said.  
"Wow Percy an entire bed and a girl on top you are strong" she said a bit in awe.  
"Regret putting me in the lake yet" I said teasingly.  
"Almost Jackson but not quite" she replied.  
"Well I'm gonna put this away then revenge shall be mine" I said laughing.  
"Come on Annabeth" I said walking away.  
"Percy what exactly happened" she said looking over the side of the bed.  
"Clarisse put me and the bed in the water" I said.  
"Oh" was her only reply.  
"Hey do you know when her next sparring match is" I asked getting a plan to get revenge and to admit my feelings.  
"In an hour or so why" she asked poking her head back down.  
"I know how I'm gonna get my revenge" I said as I walked up to my door and put the bed inside.  
"OK Percy just don't go over board" she said wandering off

**(An hour later)**

I was at the arena watching Clarisse fight and she was good. she was fighting 2 of her brothers at once and was winning. after the match I started to do a slow clap wich made her and her brothers look at me.  
"Jackson that you" she asked me.  
"The one and only war girl" I said.  
"War girl?" she asked as her brothers walked away not interested in what was going to happen.  
"yeah I figured you needed a nickname" I said jumping into the arena.  
"And that one seemed to suit you" I said dusting my self off.  
"Huh war girl I like it" she said.  
"Good" I said walking up to her.  
"Percy what are you doing here anyway" she asked realising I was moving towards her with a evil grin on my face.  
"Like I said revenge" I said she slowly started backing up as I moved closer and closer.  
"Listen Percy can we do this later" she asked a bit of worry on her face.  
"Hmm...No" I said moving closer. her back hit the wall and she started to really look terrified but I just laughed a bit at it but it also hurt me to see her like that.  
"Listen Percy I'm sorry for the prank I wont do it again"  
"Oh I don't care about the prank" I said  
"But you said.." she said before I cut her off I was only a few feet away now and she started to look panicked.  
"I know what I said" I reply putting my fist next to her head and leaning on it making her flinch a bit.  
"Then what are you doing here" She asked really scared now so I decided to let her in on what was going on.  
"I came to confess somthing" I said.  
"What" she said looking a bit confused now, I leaned in to her and wispered in her ear.  
"I came to confess my love for you Clarisse" I said as I pulled back a bit.  
"You what" she said.  
"I love you Clarisse" I repeated.  
"Jackson are you joking, did one of the Aphrodite girls put you up to this" she said.  
"No Clarisse I really do love you" I said kissing her on the cheek and pulling away.  
"Per..Percy I don't know what to say" she said then finished with.  
"But I have a clue as to where to sart" I looked confused then she leaned into me and said.  
"I love you to Percy" she said and leaned back against the wall.  
"I love you Percy and you are the only one I will ever love" she said looking in my eyes. I pulled her into me, hugged her tight and said.  
"Clarisse you are the most wonderfull person I know and you make my world complete" I said.  
"Percy knowing that you love me as much as I love you makes me the happiest girl in the world" she replied leaning up and kissing me.

**So yeah this is a one shot for know I might turn in into a story depending on the reviews. Oh don't forget to read my Pertemis story updated weekly.**


	2. the date

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO  
I would also like to give a shout out to CHaoticDue for encouraging me and helping me with the idea for the chapter.**

**Clarisse POV**

So it's been a week since Percy scared me to the brink of death I mean he had this really strange glint in his eyes that made me think he had planned somthing really evil but I later found out that look was Love. anyway not the point we've been going out for a week now and tonight he plans on taking me out on a date you know like dinner, movie and maybe a walk on the beach as the sun set kind of thing and I was freaking out because not only was this OUR first date but it was the only date I have ever had because I intimadate most guys but Percy was different he admired me for my toughness and intimadtion powers and I admired him for his natraul leader skills and courage.

Getting off topic as I was saying I was freaking about the date I didn't know what to wear or how to act so I went to my freind Selene a daughter of Aphrodite to try and get help.  
" Silena you there" I said knocking on the door.  
"Yes Clarisse come in" she replied and I walked in to see her and her sisters brushing and braiding one anothers hair.  
"Silena do you think you can help me" I asked shyly because I always felt awkward around the Aphrodite girls because they where always so pretty and I was lucky if I could get my hair to stay down in the morning.  
"With what" she asked.  
"I got a date and I don't know what to wear" I said shifting from foot to foot with my head down and they where all silent and I looked up to see all their mouths hanging open.  
"Um you guys ok" I asked.  
"yeah, yeah where fine but did I hear you right" Silena said.  
"Yes I said I have a date can you help me decide what to wear or not" I said getting both mad and embarrassed.  
"So who's the boy taking you on the date" one of her sisters asked.  
"Percy" I mumbled and saw that they where all looking at me with complete shock and envy.  
"Wow Clarisse you really know how to pick them don't you" another said.  
"What's that suppose to mean" I said getting ready to punch something.  
"I mean that Percy is completely hot with a capital H " she said.  
"So Clarisse who asked out whom" Silena said.  
"Does it matter" I asked.  
"Well if you want our help yes we want to know the details of how you got together it will also help with what you should wear" she said.  
"Okay well he asked me out" I said and told them how he first admittited to liking me and so on it took almost an hour but they finally got all the details and I was given a bunch of clothes to try on when they finally agreed as to what I should where for the date by going through what the date consisted of and Percys personality I ended up in a emerald green dress that wasn't to tight so it wasn't hard to go on long walks but wasn't so loose that if a gust of wind came it wouldn't fly up.

"What time is it" I asked because he was suppose to come get me at eight.  
"7:30 so you have half an hour before your date" Silena said going through her make up box.  
"Why are you going through your make up" I asked.  
"Well you need some" she said.  
"you will not touch me with that stuff" I said.  
"Don't worry Clarisse It's just a bit of lipstick so that if you kiss him we have proof" she smirked at the end of her sentence.  
"Ugh..fine but just a little".

**Percys POV**

So it's been a week since I confessed my love for Clarisse and we where going out tonight I had planned on taking her to a nice dinner then to a movie of her choice then a walk along the beach at sunset and just as the sun is about to disappear I was going to give her a kiss and say those 3 words wich every girl wants to hear and every guy gets nervous at saying but not me because I knew it was true.  
It was 7:45 and I was getting the car ready. I had a nice sports jacket on **(Blazer not the ones that go swish, swish when you walk)** and dark jeans with a white T on.  
7:55 "time to go get her" I said beaming with joy.  
8:oo I knock on her cabin door.  
"Yes" one of her brothers comes out to great me.  
"Is Clarisse here" I asked.  
"yes I'll get some one to get her" he said peeking inside for a second wich ment that he was going to have a talk with me before I got to see here great over protective family.  
"So Percy where do you plan on taking her" he asked giving me a glare that said if you hurt her we kill you I wasn't scared because I knew that nothing would ever make me hurt her litteraly my fatal flaw is loyalty.  
"Well I was planning on taking her to a nice dinner at the Empire steakhouse **(Real place in Manhattan)** then to a movie of her choice followed by a nice walk on the beach where I will lean in and kiss her then whisper in her ear I Love You" I said he smiled at me then said.  
"You know Percy your not so bad" he said then moved inside to get Clarisse.  
"Percy" she called coming through the door and hugging me.  
"Hey babe" I said and she giggled a bit.  
"You look quite handsome" she said looping her arm through mine and leaning on my shoulder as we walked to the car.  
"And you my lady look more ravishing then Ahprodite" I said earning me a little giggle and a playful slap on the arm.  
"Percy do you really think so" she asked.  
"Yes Clarisse you look more beautiful then any being in existence" she smiled at me and hugged my arm tighter and we got to the car where I was the perfect gentelmen and we went off on our date.

**(Later on the beach)**

"Percy you are such a romantic you know that" she said hugging me my jacket hanging off her soldiers because she had gotten cold.  
"No I didn't thanks for telling me" I said jokingly and she punched my arm.  
"Wise guy are ya" she said.  
"hey I resent that I am no where close to being as smart as a child of Athena" I said laughing.  
"yeah yeah what ever it doesn't matter you can still plan a date better then they can I can promise you that" she said laughing.  
"Percy" she said looking at me.  
"yes" I said meeting her gaze.  
"I had a great time tonight" she said.  
"I did to" I said hugging her and sitting down on the sand pulling her down on top of me.  
"Percy isn't the sunset just beautiful" she said and I replied.  
"It is but I really don't care about that at the moment" I said looking at her she looked at me and I leaned in and kissed her she kissed me back and when we pulled away she blushed and I leaned in and whipsered in her ear.  
"Clarisse I Love You I truely do" she looked at me a tear escaped her eye and she hugged me tight making us both fall backwards.  
"Percy I love you too" she said not letting go.  
"Percy promise me no matter what you will be mine" she said.  
"Clarisse I swear on the styx that no matter what my heart will always be yours to have" I said kissing her and another tear escaped her eye as she smiled at me.

**so yeah like a said I might continue with enough support and I would like to thank CHaoticDue for encouraging me to write this chapter.**


	3. A moment under the lake

** Percys POV (I forgot to put this in the first time I put this chapter up so I'm doing now Shout out to CHaoticDue**

So Clarisse and I where comeing back from our date Clarisse was on my arm as we walked over half-blood hill and what I saw on the other side scared me like hell it was every girl from the Aphrodite cabin standing there arms crossed, hips popped and smug looks on there face.

"Um.. Clarisse what exactly is going on" I asked getting ready to bolt for my cabin or car which ever proved to be less of a challenge.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you the Aphrodite girls put lipstick on me" she said and I put my hand to my check and felt the lipstick.

"So they wanted evidence that we go out" I asked.

"More or less so" she said and then the some of the Aphrodite girls raised and eyebrow as to why we where whispering.

"Well then a lipstick mark isn't really going to do" I said and Clarisse looked at me confused.

"Here I'll show you what I mean" I said wrapping one arm around her waist and the other around her back and pulled her close to me giving her a kiss she seemed shocked at first then kissed back her tongue brush up against my lips asking for entrance and I gave it then our tongues fought for dominance and our little kissed turned into a 3 minute make out session.

"Wow Percy that was amazing" Clarisse said leaning into me catching her breath I could feel her face heat up against my chest at that fact of what just happened and I looked at the Aphrodite girls and they all looked awe.

"What" I said to them making Clarisse look up at me then I pointed and she blushed again forgetting that they where there and turned back into my chest hiding her embarrassment.

"So Clarisse really does have a boyfriend" one said.

"And of course she manages to get the hottest guy here" Silena said and I smiled wrapping my arms around Clarisse hugging her tightly and she snuggled into my chest.

"You guys got a problem with that" I asked them smugly.

"Not really but I want to know why her" one of them asked.

"Yeah any one of us would be better suited to go out with a guy like you" another said then Silena butted in.

"Guys shut up they make a cute couple the hero of Olympus and the Drakon slayer" she said.

"I really don't care about the cute couple thing" I said.

"I just know that I love her" I finished and looked down to see Clarisse smiling up at me and I kissed her again and the Aphrodite girls gasped.

"What is it know" I asked.

"It's just we've never known a guy to so passionate and truthful about there love" One said.

"So can we go now" I asked.

"Fine you can go but where getting the details of the date off one of you tomorrow" Silena said.

"Yeah you might want to get them off Clarisse" I said.

"Hey why me" she asked me.

"Because there gonna want to know how I treated you and how I acted rather then where you went exactly" I said to her and flashed her a quick smile.

"Fine I'll tell them but I want to spend the night in your cabin" she said and I picked her up bridal style.

"Fine with me" I said and kissed her.

"Now if you ladies don't mind we are gonna go to bed" I said and walked of Clarisse in my arms her arms draped around my neck her head on my chest listening to the beating of my heart.

"Wait are you guys gonna sleep together" Silena asked.

"Maaaaayyyybe" I said.

"Just remember to use protection" one said.

"Pervert" I yelled back to them.

"Wait so your really just gonna sleep" another asked.

"Yes gods you people are so perverted and nosey" I said.

"Fine good night love birds" Silena called and I walked into my cabin.

"Percy you don't plan on trying anything do you" Clarisse asked as I laid her on my bed.

"Not tonight and I wont try anything for a while unless you tell me your ready" I said kissing her taking my jacket off her and hanging it well I grabbed some shorts and a shirt.

"Percy" she said.

"Yes" I said.

"I don't have anything to change into" she said so I grabbed my favourite shirt and gave it to her.

"What's this" she asked.

"It's a shirt Clarisse it should be long enough to act like a nightgown" I said.

"Can I use your bathroom" she asked.

"Of course" I said putting on my own shirt then I sat on the bed and waited for Clarisse to come out.

"Percy" she called.

"Yes" I said.

"I think it might be a little short" she said.

"Let me see" I said and she came out wearing the shirt I handed her it went right down to her upper thigh.

"That's plenty long your just sleeping in it not going out in public" I said.

"you're right Percy I'm just not used to sleeping in something that doesn't go past my knees" she said walking over to me swinging her hips and leaning forward kissing me and then I hugged her pulled her on top of me and started to kiss along her jawline then down her neck sucking and nipping leaving love marks and she giggled a bit then she moaned.

"Uh Percy that feels nice but you said you wouldn't try anything" she said moaning a bit.

"Your right I said I wouldn't" so I stopped kissing her neck and hopped into the bed her following me draping one leg over mine throwing her arm across my abs lightly brushing her hand up and down and finally resting her head on my chest smiling up at me she kissed me and said.

"Good night Percy" and turned her head back down snuggling into me.

"Good night my love" I said wrapping one arm around her and bringing the blankets up with the other.

I awoke with a knocking on my door.

"Ohhh Perrrcy open up" I heard a very femenine voice said I opened my eyes and saw a sleeping form still draped over me and said.

"I kinda can't get up but the door should be unlocked" and then Annabeth came in.

"Hi" she said cheerfully.

"Good morning" I said.

"So why can't you get up" she asked and I nodded my head towards the sleeping form otherwise known as my girlfriend Clarisse still peacefully sleeping.

"Oh I see so did you try anything last night" she giggled.

"I swear every one at this camp is a pervert" I said.

"I was just asking and that doesn't really answer the question" she said crossing her arms and popping her hip making a humph noise.

"No not really I just gave her a hickey that's all" I said.

"OH well at least you never went to far considering you only went out on one date" she said and that's when Clarisse started to stir when she looked up she smiled at me and said.

"Good morning" and then went back to snuggling her head into my chest.

"Good morning beautiful" I said kissing the top of her heard making her look up and then I kissed her on the lips and she just hummed a little.

"we have company" I whispered into her ear and her eyes shot open.

"What" she said a little frantic.

"Relax it's just Annabeth" I said pointing to Annabeth who was sitting on the next bed over.

"Good morning sleepy" she said and I hid a laugh.

"Good morning Annabeth" Clarisse said and then sat up letting me move.

"Is that what you slept in" Annabeth said looking at Clarisse covered up in my shirt.

"Oh shut up Annabeth" she said and laughed a bit.

"I think it looks good on her" I said sitting up and wrapping one arm around Clarisse pulling her into me her laying her head in the crook of my neck.

"Any ways why are you here so early" Clarisse asked Annabeth.

"Right I was told to bring these here" she said taking some clothes out of her bag.

"I didn't know why some one would want me to bring girls clothes to Percy but now I do" she said giggling at over the thought of me and Clarisse sharing a bed.

"Thank you" Clarisse said getting up and heading to the bathroom to change.

"So Percy how was the date last night" Annabeth asked waiting for Clarisse to come out so we could all head to breakfast.

"It was wonderful in my opinion" I said.

"Really how so" she asked.

"I got to spend an entire night with the love of my life and I swore upon the Styx that my heart will always be hers" I said.

"Did you really" Annabeth asked.

"Yes I did Annabeth that's how serious I am about her" I said.

"You know that if she breaks up with you, you would never be able to go out with any one ever" she said.

"Annabeth if she broke up with me there's no way I would want to live, let alone go out with any one else" I said.

"Wow Percy you are 100% committed to her like as in she means everything to you" she said.

"I'm more committed to Clarisse then I was to make sure we won the Titan war and you saw how far I went to win that" I said.

"Yeah Percy you went pretty far bathing in the Styx and holding off an army just so Olympus wouldn't fall not to mention the fact you nearly killed yourself sitting in your fathers chair just so you contact him and tell him to help the other Olympians" she said then Clarisse walked out.

"What cha talking about" she said skipping over to us.

"Nothing much just seeing how committed he is to you" Annabeth replied.

"And?" Clarisse said.

"Well I heard he swore on the Styx that his heart is forever yours and that he is more committed to you then he was to make sure we won the Titan war and he bathed in the Styx for that then there's the fact he said he would basically die if you broke up with him" she said and I blushed.

"Really Percy you said you would rather die then me break up with you" Clarisse said and I nodded then she jumped on me wrapping her legs around my waist and her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"I love Clarisse" I said kissing her back.

"I love you to seaweed brain" she said and I blushed as she used the nickname Annabeth gave me then we heard a low growl and we looked over to see Annabeth rub her stomach.

"What I'm hungry I can't help it if my tummy wants to protest at me not feeding it" she said and we laughed a bit.

"Okay let us go eat" I said and both girls looped there arms trough mine but Clarisse went a step further and leaned on me linking our fingers as well. When we got to the dinning pavilion we saw a few people staring at us and a girls gawking then I had to ask Chiron if it was okay if Clarisse could sit at the Poseidon table he gave it the okay and said something about how young love always makes him happy.

"Soooo what are we going to do today" Clarisse asked.

"Well it is completely up to you" I said sitting down.

"How does a nice canoe ride sound" she said.

"It sounds nice" I said.

"Good then we can be alone on the boat and I can have you all to myself" she said.

"You will always have me all to yourself" I said.

"Yes but here there are women constantly gawking at you and it makes me kinda sorta..." she trailed off.

"Jealous" I said and she nodded.

"Don't be I could have been with almost any girl at this camp but I choose you want to know why" I said and she nodded again.

"Because I love you I have since we spent that night on your ship" I said remembering when we had to retrieve the golden fleece.

"Really" she said.

"Yes really" I said and finished my breakfast she started to blush then I saw an Aphrodite girl come over and walk our way.

"Crap" I said and she looked at me.

"We forgot the Aphrodite cabin" I said and she looked in shock at the advancing Aphrodite girl.

"Run" she squeaked and we darted for the lake when she tried to go for the canoe but the Aphrodite girls where running faster then I thought they could.

"No time for the canoe" I said and grabbed her jumping off the dock.

"Percy I can't" she said then stopped.

"Where you gonna say breath because I think I beat that" I said as she looked around the air bubble I created.

"You are very sly " she said and gave me a devious look before pouncing on me and kissing me.

"Why thank you Ms. La Rue" I said kissing her back as we drifted to the bottom of the lake.

"So now what" she asked.

"Well like I said I'm all yours it's up to you" I said taking in my arms and sitting down on the bottom of the lake her on my lap.

"Well I don't know what to do" she said.

"We could wait a bit and resurface when we think it's safe or I could walk us out a bit in the lake and swim us up and have a canoe meet us or we can walk towards the sea and look around out there" I said then I started to kiss along her jawline like last night and then slowly down her neck sucking and nipping make fresh hickeys then I wrapped an arm around her waist and hauled her close as she moaned and relaxed into my embrace.

"Oh Percy that feels so good" she said then whimpered a bit when I moved away but smiled when I turned her around and kissed her falling backwards.

"There is one more thing we could do we could just cuddle up here" I said.

"Mmm I like that idea" she said and snuggled into my chest my arm wrapped around her one of her legs in between mine her arm tracing the outline of my abs through my shirt but I decide to take it off and use it as a pillow but mostly just so she could feel the muscle and not just the outline of it. "Mmm Percy you are so toned and muscular" she said and I smiled.

"And you are the most gorgeous thing to walk the face of the earth" I said and felt her the heat rising to her face.

"Percy" she said looking up at me.

"Yes" I said looking down.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend before" she asked.

"No you're my first girlfriend and my first love" I said.

"Then how come you know that kissing thing with my neck" she asked.

"It just felt natural just like us lying here" I said and slide my hand lightly down and then back up her back.

"Mmm that feels good" she said then asked.

"Percy how come you like me I thought for sure you liked Annabeth" she said.

"No Annabeth is just a friend we kissed once but I never felt anything as for her she never told me how she felt about it and as for my feeling for you I don't really know how I came to love you I just do" I said.

"Oh okay" she said and smiled a bit then asked another question.

"What do you love about me" she asked.

"I love the fact that no matter what your courageous in no matter what the danger and I love the way your eyes sparkle when the sun hits them and your personality your brave and outgoing but can be timid when it comes to boys" I said.

"Really you like all that about me" she said.

"Yes I like all that" I said and I felt a tear hit my chest and I looked down to see her crying.

"Did I do or say something" I said worried she was upset with me.

"Yes Percy it's everything you've done and said" she said and I felt bad then she saw my face

"Percy I'm crying because I'm happy, happy that I found someone like you but I don't deserve you Percy you're to sweet and kind and I've tortured you so much growing up" she said her tears turning from ones of happiness to ones of sadness.

"Clarisse" I said sitting up now her still in my lap she looked up at me.

"what" she said stifling another wave of tears.

"I never want to hear you say your not good enough for me because with out I would have died long ago" I said.

"What do you mean" she said.

"I mean that I wouldn't of fought so hard in the war and that with out you I probably would have stayed on calypsos island" I said.

"So your saying not only did you leave calypsos island for me but you basically fought an entire war and won just so I could be safe" she said.

"Yes" I said then she broke out crying again.

"See it's stuff like that, that makes me think I'm not good enough for you" she said then I just got mad.

"Clarisse please stop crying and please stop saying your not good enough we just discussed that if it wasn't for you there would be no me and there for we wouldn't be here" I said then I hugged her.

"Your right Percy" she said and leaned into the hug.

"You will always be good enough no matter what I accomplish just remember it's all for you" I said.

"Thank you Percy" she said and kissed me.

**(WOW I did not know where I was going when I started this but I like it and I think that this is really deep for Percy to say he fought the entire titan war for Clarisse but I really don't know you tell me if you think it was deep.)**


End file.
